eldlivefandomcom-20200215-history
Misuzu Sonokata
is a main character and the lead heroine of the series. She is Chuuta's popular classmate at Shirobori Middle School and a serious élDLIVE officer who strives to keep the peace of the universe. Appearance Misuzu has short greyish-blonde tan hair, fair skin and purple eyes. She is quite popular in her school for her beauty. Like Chuuta, she usually wears the Shirobori Middle School uniform that consists of a white shirt with orange and white stripes around the collar and cuffs, and a red-white plain skirt. Aside from her uniform, she wears her blue female élDLIVE uniform with white gloves and white shoes. When using her SPH, she wears a light blue basque with white wings on her back. Personality Misuzu is a no-nonsense person. She takes almost everything seriously, especially when it comes about her duty as an élDLIVE officer. She is straight-forward on telling others of what she feels and has sharp tongue with no toleration for what she deems unnecessary or ridiculous, particularly Chuuta. An example of this is she occasionally says that Chuuta is unsuit to be an élDLIVE officer, but starts to warm-up to him a little. However, she does have a kind side that she rarely shows. She takes everything seriously because she genuinely wishes for peace and will show concern for her fellow élDLIVE members. And once she start to acknowledge someone, she will give him the praise that he deserves. History Not much is known about Misuzu's past. At some point in her life, she became a subject in the Dr. Love's Takuramakan Project, causing her to suffer memory losses. She had flashbacks of her as little girl running in a field. In Season 5, she mentioned that she resented her father and the path he chose for her, which is the reason she became a élDLIVE officer. Plot Overview Season 1 'Chuuta's Admission Test' Misuzu is ordered by Rein to observe her classmate, Chuuta, who had been chosen by the Mother Computer as possible suitable member for élDLIVE. Thus, Misuzu observes Chuuta the whole time and immediately found him unsuit to become an élDLIVE officer, deeming him a pervert when he shyly stared back at her. When Chuuta is taken to the spaceship, she quickly states her objection to let Chuuta take the admission test and blatantly ignores him, telling Rein that Chuuta is a pervert and a disappointment that will only shame élDLIVE. This mockery angered Chuuta, and he decides to take the admission test to prove her wrong. During the admission test, Misuzu observes from the spaceship until Chuuta ended up passing the test. 'Apprehending Dragrain' After playing tennis, she glares at Chuuta from afar, prompting her friends to ask if she is friends with him. Misuzu denies this, saying that she's just waiting for Chuuta to disappear without a trace because his existence is a big hindrance. Receiving an order from Rein, she tells Chuuta, who is in the infirmary, to come to the ship where Rein is waiting for them. By the time they arrived, however, Rein was already sleepy, so he ordered Misuzu to take Chuuta around the spaceship and introduce their teams. Their tour was interrupted by a prison break, prompting Misuzu and Chuuta to return to Earth and apprehend the criminal. She demands the escapee, Dragnair, to surrender or to be executed. Dragnair attacks, almost killing a passerby and Chuuta, but Misuzu uses her SPH in time before Dragnair's attack could reach Chuuta. Using her SPH, she easily kills Dragnair. Having witnessed Chuuta's inexperience, she tells Chuuta to give up being an élDLIVE member and go home and she will tell it to Rein, but Chuuta retorts that he won't quit. 'Gum Theft' Chuuta accidentally injured Mimi while chasing after a robber, causing Mimi to be hospitalized. Hearing the news, Misuzu approaches Chuuta and criticizes his careless actions and how he still doesn't understand what it means to become an élDLIVE officer before she leaves. Confirming that the robber Chuuta encountered is an alien, Misuzu informs Chuuta, and together with Chips, they go to the ship under Rein's orders. However, since the captain of Cid team is absent and robbery is not their team's case, Rein tells them to do anything they want until further notice. Chuuta asks Misuzu to investigate the robbery case together, but Misuzu coldly replies to do the case on his own and not to leave any traces if he is to die. After Chuuta finds a clue about the gum theft and convinced Rein to let them investigate the case, Misuzu, Chuuta, and Chips returns to Earth to catch the criminal. Finding the criminal, Misuzu uses her SPH to cut through the mini truck where the criminal, Gum, is driving, but a moment of distraction gives Gum to smother Misuzu's face with his own body until she's out of breath. Misuzu intended to cut Gum with her SPH blade, but Chuuta stops her by freezing Gum so it fell from her face without injuring her. Feeling humiliated to be saved by Chuuta, she thanks him but also tells him that she still won't accept his admission into élDLIVE. Before the criminal can be arrested, Gum exploded, leaving a mark of criminal organization, Demille. Misuzu saves Chuuta from the explosion to pay her debt and requests him not to save her again next time. Returning to ēlDLIVE ship to celebrate Chuuta's admission, she warns Chuuta who is wearing his élDLIVE uniform not to wear the uniform to school or shopping district. Season 2 'ēlDLIVE Training' Misuzu and Chuuta trains together to master their SPH. While Chuuta starts with level 1, Misuzu starts with level 20. Both members cleared the level easily, though Misuzu states that for élDLIVE officers, he should at least be able to clear level 20 like Isaac and Tonto, annoying Chuuta. She then tells Chuuta to avoid, right before her SPH blade could hit him. Realizing that Misuzu did this on purpose, Chuuta questions if she will avoid if someone tells her to, which she says she will. Chips panickly tells them that he had accidentally pressed level 100 and can't cancel it. Tonto arrives to check their situation and is attacked by the training device, which she clears effortlessly. Noticing Misuzu's uneasiness, Chuuta uses this opportunity to mock her back, and Misuzu retorts that she shouldn't have told Chuuta to avoid her attack before. At Shirobori Middle's new semester opening ceremony, Misuzu suddenly collapses and is taken to élDLIVE ship for examination along with Chuuta and the unconscious Drew by Chips, who is disguised as Misuzu's "mother". From the examination, the reason behind their sudden collapse was revealed to be caused by an outsider who had used SPH sleeping system on them, but they have yet to know who is the culprit nor what the culprit's target is. Rein asks if they have seen two transfer students in their school that he is suspecting to be enemies that spying on them, but none of them recognizes nor have seen the transfer students before. As the counter measure, Isaac gives Misuzu and Chuuta medicine that can wake them from the SPH sleeping system in case the same thing happens again to them. 'Demille's Attack' The next day, a transfer student named Mikio Narita, who has uncanny resemblance with Chuuta's childhood friend Gucchi, transferred into their class. Chips tells them to observe the transfer student, also suspecting him to be an enemy spying on them. Chuuta surprises Misuzu when he directly approached Mikio and both walks home together. Misuzu tells Chips to keep an eye on them if something were to happen. In the middle of the next period, however, she heard Chips falling asleep and excuses from the class by reasoning to her teacher that she needs to place the tennis racket on the coat during afternoon. She tries to contact Chips and Chuuta, but none of them is answering her. She found Chips nearby a school gate and is confronted by the two transfer students who reveals themselves to be aliens and members of Demille, Sen and Sun. They use the SPH sleeping system on her, making her fall asleep. Misuzu and Chips are taken to where Chuuta, Drew, and Gucchi are as hostages. Gucchi demands Chuuta to give him Drew, and in return he will free Misuzu and Chips, but Chuuta refuses. Sen threatens that they will kill Misuzu and Chips if he refuses to hand over Drew. Misuzu, already taken the medicine given by Isaac, drops the red fabric used for the medicine from her pocket, giving Chuuta a sign that she is awake. Noticing the sign, Chuuta and Drew uses Naminui to free Misuzu from Sen's grasp. Freed from her captor, Misuzu uses her SPH blades to kill both Sen and Sun and frees Chips. She guickly attacks Gucchi with her blades, which Gucchi easily deflects with his D Blade. Gucchi smashes the ground, causing the debris to hit Misuzu and she falls unconscious. As Chuuta and Gucchi are having a happy moment of their reunion, Misuzu regains her consciousness and attacks Gucchi, but he is able to escape. Asking Chuuta what he has gained from Gucchi, Chuuta tells her that Demille is attacking their ship. They send signals to Rein that they are all right and are transferred there to help. Misuzu and Chuuta watches the battle from the ship until Demille retreated. Arrest While having a lunch at the ship's canteen, Chuuta reluctantly asks Misuzu to help him writing his report. Misuzu agrees, saying that he needs to be a first-class officer so he won't be a hindrance. She also reveals that she is actually awake the whole time when she was captured and merely pretending to be unconscious to test Chuuta, something that Chuuta inwardly objects as not something that a comrade would do. However, surprisingly, Misuzu adds that Chuuta has made the right judgment at the situation. She then gives Chuuta the file that contains the data of his accident seven years ago given by Rein that might help him. Chuuta asks why Misuzu gave it to him, and she answers that Chuuta has the right to know since it's about his own past. Realizing that Misuzu did this for him, Chuuta thanks her. They are interrupted by Velargo and his team who came to arrest Misuzu for being a spy. Oblivious, Misuzu asks what he meant. In response to her question, Velargo shows the video record that shows her cutting Dragnair's prison cell with her blade during her tour ship with Chuuta and Drew. Misuzu tries to reason with Velargo, but he won't listen and electrocuted her to silence her. Unconscious, she is handcuffed and taken away as Chuuta and Drew watches helplessly. Season 5 Catching the Suspect Misuzu shows up with Chuuta in Japan, sent there by élDLIVE to capture a Sukyanian alien who was causing explosions around the city. When Chuuta asked what was wrong with the suspect's body while they were chasing him, she told him that it was an allergic reaction, and Chips clarified that it was because Sukyanians were allergic to earth anesthesia, which causes their skin to trigger random explosions. After Chips gave her permission, she transformed into her SPH battle form to catch the suspect. One of the bystanders thought she was an angel, due to the wings growing from her back. When they encountered humans who were unconscious and covered in the explosives from the Sukyanian's skin. Chips said that one of them must stay behind to look after the victims, while the other go after the suspect. As Chuuta started to say that he will stay, Misuzu cuts him off and states that he will handle the arrest of the Sukyanian, much to Chuuta's surprise. When he starts to argue, she asked him if he had any confidence, which causes Chuuta to get angry and change his mind to go after the suspect. Misuzu says that would be helpful and tells him to be careful when Chuuta arrests him as his cerebrospinal fluid is toxic. Chuuta is confused because Misuzu seemed very out of character as she did not insult him. Chuuta and Veronica, who arrived later, chased the suspect out of a jewelry shop, but he kept eluding them. Doruu suggested digging a hole to trap him in, and just when Chuuta asked out loud how they would do that, Misuzu appeared flying in the sky, saying that she will try. She threw two SPH hoops at the ground in front of the Sukyanian, creating a crater that trapped him, allowing the rest of the police to arrest him. After the Arrest After successfully arresting the Sukyanian, Chips compliments the team for their good cooperation, while pretending to act like Rein. Misuzu asked him if he was imitating someone. Suddenly, Riggs contacted the team, telling them that the suspect was actually a Demille member and therefore they have to quickly get away because his body contained an explosive device. However, he did not explode. Later, back at the station, Dr. Isaku tells the team that it turns out that the recorder inside the explosive device does not work, which was why Demille did not kill the Sukyanian. When Rein calls in from the élDLIVE headquarters later to say that he will be returning to station later and that he won't be attending the birthday party, Misuzu explains to Chuuta, who asked what that was, that every month their station throws a party for the staff that has their birthday that month. Dr. Isaku asked if Dr. Love was with him, to which he responded that he was on a date, shocking everyone, including Misuzu. Birthday Party Chuuta escapes into the hallway in order to get away from the rowdy atmosphere and to call his aunt to tell her he will be coming home late, and sees Misuzu standing at the windows overlooking space. He sees her taking pills and remembers that she used to take pills that she thought were environment adaptation pills. Chuuta tells her that he was going to call his aunt and asked if she called her family to tell them she was coming home late. Misuzu replied that she has no parents and a home. Chuuta apologizes profusely and says that she always seemed like she had somewhere to go back to, and Misuzu tells him that she was actually going somewhere far away to request transfer back to the station. Powers and Abilities Misuzu is an excellent fighter, having served élDLIVE longer than Chuuta has. Her SPH takes form of purple ring blades that she materializes from her hands, though Drew reveals that Misuzu emits her SPH throughout her body from the smell of her SPH whenever he is around her. This is proven to be true; while fully revealing her SPH, Misuzu is shown to wear a light blue basque and white wings appears on her back that allows her to fly. Her blades are strong enough to cut Dragrain's hard skin, that is as hard as steel. She can change the sizes of her blades to adjust her movements and attacks when fighting. Trivia * Misuzu (美鈴) means "Beautiful Bell". * Misuzu's catchphrase is . Category:Female characters Category:ÉlDLIVE staff Category:ÉlDLIVE Investigation Officers